1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter element of the accordion fold pack type that can be sealingly secured in position in a filter housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a filter element is known from the German Patent 21 37 309. The filter element comprises an accordion fold block made of an impregnated filter-paper strip that is folded zigzagged, in the case of which a protective metal net is arranged in front of the accordion fold block in the air-filtering direction and is joined to the sealing frame. The metal screen grid is comparatively wide-meshed and--relative to the folds of the accordion fold block--is provided with rhombic meshes.
Methods for cleaning filter elements are known from the printed documents DE 43 43 160 and DE 44 34 625.